


Shower Thoughts

by ShinyKipp



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Fingering, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Squirting, it's the whole nine yards friends, service top!Barry, there's some shower sex in here too, they're also very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyKipp/pseuds/ShinyKipp
Summary: Barry likes to take his time with Lup, especially as their relationship begins to grow.Waking up with her will always be a treat, he thinks, and learning what makes Lup tick is a lovely and rewarding experience.Especially when it means breaking the early morning silence with the sound of her shouting his name.





	Shower Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lividsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividsilk/gifts).



> For [Rumi!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividsilk/pseuds/lividsilk) Thanks for these prompts that got _wildly_ out of hand.
> 
> Many thanks to both Rumi and [Shejo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shejo) for the beta reads!
> 
> (Exactly what it says on the tin--this is just porn, friends. 
> 
> Enjoy!)
> 
> (Lup is physically and socially transitioned in this one)

Lup and Barry’s first year as an official couple that they don’t spend in a constant state of slow burn romance is… interesting, to say the least.

On a surface level, not too much changes. They interact with the rest of the crew the same, Barry still intensely researches the Hunger as their primary priority, and Lup still works with him tirelessly to hone their algorithms for tracking the Light and to strengthen their magic.

One layer down, though, things are _very_ different; decades of slow burn romance smoulder underneath their interactions, and heat lingers, affectionate and warm, in every one of their encounters.

There’s more than just affection now, too.

He catches Lup’s eyes lingering on him when he moves from place to place, and he knows she sees the way he walks slower, gaze fixed on her, when she bends over to pick up pages of dropped notes.

He shows his love for her in any way he can, of course—bringing her fresh coffee when she runs out, helping with chores without being asked, listening to her talk through new theories and formulae—but their physicality is so _new,_ so positive, so pleasant, that Barry devotes himself to her almost every night, giving her everything she’ll let him until she stammers through her proclamations of love for him, too.

Waking up with her body bunched up under his arm might be his favorite part of the whole thing.

Lup feels warm and smells faintly of something floral, and Barry shifts to run his hands down the column of her spine and buries his lips in her hair before he mumbles out a “Good morning, Lup.”

She wiggles away from the kiss and deeper into his arms with a small noise of complaint. “Noooo, Barry. No.”

He draws back. She’s a little blurry around the edges, and he absently wonders where his glasses wound up last night. “Okay, okay, sorry.”

Lup settles down against him and catches one of his hands between her palms. Her head rests on top of his other arm.

He expected it to go numb ages ago, but something magic kept her body feather-light against his; holding her was perfectly comfortable in any arrangement.

Her fingers go limp in his hand after a short minute, and he scoffs gently. For not needing sleep, Lup certainly enjoys knocking out for nine hours at a time. Barry frees his hand as he looks at her, and he’s struck by her beauty for approximately the millionth time this cycle.

It definitely helps that she’s naked, and he ghosts his touch away from her hands and across her ribs, the soft skin of her stomach, the little paunch under her navel…

She’s perfect.

Barry wants to touch her again. He hesitates at first, then remembers a conversation they had at the beginning of the cycle:

Their bodies were close, and he forced out words between stolen breaths between hungry kisses: “I—I haven’t, haven’t done this in a _long_ time, Lup.” Insecurity coursed through him as she ground into his lap.

“I don’t care about that, Barry,” she said, hands tangling in his hair, and he pressed his palms over her waist, reaching under the waistband of her shorts to pull her closer.

“Like, since we left home,” he breathed out, and it was part arousal and part discomfort that had him so open and pliant as her mouth shaped around an “ah” when he groped her.

Lup scoffed and caught his bottom lip between her teeth for a second before answering breathlessly: “Not even on the Mardi Gras planet?”  

Huffing out a laugh, he rolled his hips against her. “No, not even then. Too much work to do.”

“Nerd,” she said, drawing back for just a moment to pull her shirt over her head. Barry thought his eyes were wider than dinner plates with how she chuckled at him. “I’ll tell you what, Bear. You take your time getting back into the swing of sexy things.” She grabbed his hands and placed them over her breasts. “And in the meanwhile, you can do whatever you want to me, whenever you want.” She winked. “I think you’ll get the hang of it again pretty quick.” Lup leaned down and kissed him again, voracious.

She liked things quick and hard and dirty, and Barry was not at all surprised.

Now, this morning, he sees his window to slow things down a bit.

So, he dances his fingers further down her body. He watches her face, the steady rise and fall of her chest, and the placid parting of her lips change as he presses the tip of a finger against the soft curls between her legs, parting her gently.

It’s a tender press, meant to be more teasing than anything, but she shifts against him, her eyes fluttering behind closed lids. The shiver he sees run through her as he spins his fingertip over her clit makes him warm, and he kisses the corner of her mouth on an impulse.

“Hmmg, can’t just lemme sleep?” Lup mumbles and brings an arm up to bury her eyes in the crook of her elbow.

“‘Whatever, whenever,’ right?” He kisses down her jaw, skips over her neck, and runs his lips over the swell of her breast before he catches her nipple between his teeth. The sharp sensation makes her jump, and he feels her clit harden. He soothes over the bite with his tongue. “Just relax, Lup.”

He feels her try. She rests back against the bedding and takes a deep, even breath.

But her legs are starting to squirm and her hips lift against him as he pushes slowly—back and forth, back and forth—over her clit.

“You gotta,” she grumbles at him after a few minutes. Her voice is still heavy with the weight of sleep, and she’s starting to move more erratically against him. “You gotta do more than that, Barry.”

He sees the way her blush spreads down her neck, sees how her ears flick and her hands knot in the sheets, and his words come out barely above a whisper: “Do I, Lup?” He passes over her clit again and kisses her collarbone. “Are you sure about that?”

“Fuck,” she answers, and Barry pulls away as she tries to grind down on him. She swears again, and he maintains the faintest brush of pressure over her arousal.

“Shh, just _relax,_ ” he entreats, and moves his middle finger to rub around her in the circles she showed him during their first few encounters. He teases her with those for a while before switching back to more direct passes over her clit, and she gasps, one hand flying down to tangle with his free hand and _squeeze_. Lup presses her face further into her other arm and keens out her next words.

“Feels really nice, Barry, that feels _really nice_.”

“Good,” he smiles and leans back up to kiss her on the lips. Shifting makes him press his fingers just slightly harder against her, and he leans into the surge of arousal that courses through him at the wetness that meets his fingertips. He wants to draw this out, wants to tease her more, but before he can draw back to a more teasing angle, Lup gasps and bucks her hips against him, moaning into his mouth as he kisses her and coaxes her through the orgasm.

He eases up as she lowers her hips back against the mattress, and he gives her a moment to control her breathing before he kisses her, nudges her arm away from her eyes, and asks “Awake yet?”

Lup scoffs and bats at his bicep. “Yeah, I’d say so.” She pulls him into a warm hug. “Pretty nice way to start the day, too.”

He hums, leaning into the embrace as she pulls him on top of her. He feels her thigh brush against his erection, but Barry is a man of restraint, and he keeps his focus on her even as heat coils in his belly.

“How about we get you off to a similar start, babe?” She winks with the pun and drops one hand to grope at him, encircling his length with that featherlight touch.

“I don’t-” The false start almost turns into a sigh as she draws him close to her and presses him against her entrance. And _fuck_ , she’s soaked. All he needs to do is tilt his hips forward, and he can slip into her. “Wait, I don’t want to do it that way, Lup.”

She pauses and thankfully, mercifully, drops her hand. “What do you mean?”

Lup sounds mildly offput, and Barry opens his eyes (when had he closed them?) to see a look of concern creasing her brows.

“It’s not that I don’t want you,” he says, drawing back to sit above her. “I do, I mean, shit,” he gestures openly at his hard-on. “But this is all so new, I just...” he trails off to search for the right words. “I didn’t mean to get you off, right there, so I want to spend more time making you feel good, first.”

It sounds a little silly, when he says it out loud, he thinks. He’s been in love with this woman for a lifetime, and they’ve been sleeping together regularly for the better part of six months. He’s probably made her come a hundred times, but he finds himself wanting...more, somehow.

“If that’s alright.” He adds, and Lup is watching him, silent. “So, will you let me?” He takes the initiative to settle down into a place between her legs he’s beginning to _really_ like. He nudges one of her thighs up and revels in the way she follows his direction, crossing her ankles behind his shoulder blades. “This is what I want right now.”

“Well, damn, babe.” She says, concern slowly evaporating into a thoughtful, wry smile. She rests one hand on her chest and brushes her other thumb over his cheek. “If you wanna spend your morning getting me off, well, I think that’s just fine.”

He grins at her before he directs his attention between her legs. She’s glistening from her orgasm, and he parts her folds gently and touches her, gathering some of that wetness on his fingers. It’s devout, and he gently presses two fingers into her and kisses the curve of her thigh before licking at her clit.

“You’re perfect,” he mumbles against her, drunk already on the heat, the wetness, the scent of her against him.

“I better be,” she chimes, “worked really hard to get here.”

Barry smiles and pulls away for a moment to give her a fond nod of acknowledgement.

But he has better things to do with his mouth than smile and banter.

He has no trouble working her up again: his fingers find the sweet spot inside her and press against it until she’s panting, and his tongue laves over the nub of her clit until she’s cursing and praising him between every ragged breath. He flicks his tongue over her in quick motions, breaking up the licks with occasional long passes, pressing as close as he can to lap and suck at her most sensitive places. She’s warm and a little bitter against his tongue, but he moans against her at the headiness of it as she rocks against him. Barry catches himself grinding against the sheets and stills his hips, dancing perilously close to his own edge. Not now, this is Lup’s time, and he catches her clit between his lips with a gentle pressure and curls his fingers against her g-spot.

Her pitch climbs with her hips as she ruts against him and tugs him closer. “Barry, yes, fuck, right there, Barry, Barry, _shit_.”

And he needs to stop, needs to pull away—even as he wrenches his mouth from her with a lewd noise, she tries to follow him. A thread of wetness connects his parted lips to entrance, and Barry knows his cheeks are red, knows that his pupils are blown, but he needs to tell her: “Lup, _relax_.”

Several emotions flash over her face. There’s shock, desperation, anger, want, and she stiffens for a moment before all the tension bleeds out of her at once. She might be reaching for words, but all that comes out is a long whine as he picks up the pace with his hand.

Barry keeps his mouth away from Lup, instead opting to watch her as he drives two fingers against her g-spot, and her whole body rocks against the bed. Every time he sees the tension crawl back into her clenched hands or her squirming hips, he slows down.

If it’s this much agony to watch, he can’t imagine how Lup feels; he’s so hard and wants to take her ankles and shove them up to her shoulders. He wants to thrust into her and give her the orgasm that he’s built her up for before he comes to his own climax, but the way her hands move to rest limply by her head, the way her ears stop twitching and come to droop down to her shoulders, the way her eyes roll shut and her breath comes in pants—it all has him transfixed.

What happens when he keeps pushing?

It’s been a while since Lup’s formed words, but the ability to speak comes back with a vengeance as Barry leans back in and rubs his tongue over her cunt.

“Fuck!” She shouts, body tensing, and she tries to relax again; he feels a flash of admiration for her dedication, but the next press of his fingers against her g-spot makes her _scream_ , and Barry feels warmth and wetness as she comes, hot and hard and wet, _on_ him.

His moment of lucidity evaporates and he moans against her, slamming his hand against her and licking her through the orgasm as she makes a mess of his face. Her climax seems to last ages, and he only pulls away when she’s finally resting against the mattress again, her body trembling under his hands.

There’s a long pause where the only sound is their ragged breathing as Barry wipes his mouth (and nose and cheeks) across his forearm and looks down at her, and he opens his mouth to make a quip: _“Good thing I wasn’t wearing my glasses, huh?”_

But Lup is on him in a second, her arms thrown around his neck and her weight pulling him down onto the mattress, and she’s _kissing_ him, sucking and nibbling at his lower lip. The way his cock brushes against her stomach almost topples him over the edge.

He ruts against her, and it’s startling and faintly embarrassing how it’s _almost enough_. “I’ve never,” he breaks off to match her fervor in the kisses, his body reacting sharply to her as she pushes on him, sending him tumbling onto his back. “Never been this turned on in my life.” He bites his lip as her hand wraps around his cock, “Lup, I didn’t know you could-”

“Me neither, shut up,” she says, and pumps him once, twice, before she presses him to her entrance and sinks down, planting her hands on his sternum. “Aaah, _yeah_ , talk later, sex now, alright?” she breathes as she takes him to the hilt, desperation clinging to every slide of her hips over him.

Barry knows she’s talking, but the words drift over his head as he reaches for her hips. She’s tight and hot around him, and how easily he sinks into her sends him reeling. It’s a deep angle, and Barry feels every shift of her hips like bolts of lightning through his very core. He ruts weakly up against her, head spinning, but fortunately she picks up the slack and rides him hard. She follows each raise of her hips with a determined snap downwards, and he uses the rebound from the mattress to thrust up against her. The pace is relentless and makes him pant through the words he eventually manages. “Kiss me,” he pleads, body surging past a precipice with an intensity that sends him reeling, “Lup, Lup, _please_.”

He’s glad she kisses him, then, because the moan that tears itself from his chest as his hips stammer up into her is muffled by those perfect, beautiful, warm lips covering his own.

Barry comes down slowly, his senses tuning him into Lup’s body draping softly over him, her hands carding through his hair, her voice whispering: “so good, Bear, so good.”

“Thanks,” he manages, kissing her cheek. “That was…”

“Fucking amazing,” she supplies, leans out of his focal length, and climbs off of him. “Oh, man.”

“What?” It comes out weak, and he doesn’t move for a long moment. Lup shifts and eventually stands, and Barry mirrors her initiative to sit on the edge of the bed.

“We should wash the sheets again.” It’s more of an aside than a direct address, so Barry turns his attention away from her to search for his glasses. They’re on the nightstand on Lup’s side of the bed.

Putting them on his face is a mistake. “Oh, oops,” he murmurs, removing them for a second before deciding to just rinse them off later. “Hey, uh, Lup? We should shower.”

She manages to clamor back into his lap and looks intently at his messy face. “Yeah, uh, we should wash you up too, babe.” She has an odd look on her face.

“You’re not still—” he starts to ask, but she interrupts.

“—No! No.” Lup laughs, but it’s forced. “No. You’re all tuckered out and I am _hunky-dory_ after the best orgasm of my life.

She’s transparent to him. Her ears perk up, her gaze is too direct with too much eye contact contact, and her tongue darts out for just a second to dampen her bottom lip.

“You _are._ ” Barry tries to hide his incredulity and keep the teasing out of his tone, but he knows she can read him like a book, too.

She pouts, and it might be the cutest thing he’s ever seen. “Okay, okay, yeah. Listen, you just felt really good, and then those noises you were making? Good stuff, babe.”

“Yeah, I, uh. Sorry about that.” Barry feels a flush of heat under his cheeks. 

“No, no, babe, you’re good. It was _really_ hot.” She slinks off his lap and pulls him to his feet. “But, hey, it’s actually pretty cool in here, so let's go squeeze into the shower, yeah?”

He nods and follows her into the tiny bathroom attached to their space. The shower is more of a stall than a proper tub, and he tosses his glasses into the small sink before he joins her under the warming water.

Their bodies are pressed close the instant he steps into the stall, and she gives him a fraction of space to dip his head under the water and rinse off before she drapes her arms over his shoulders.

Her eyes are bright, and her wet brown hair separates into rivulets across her face. Several pieces hang over her shoulders, and he reaches up to brush them into a more manageable formation before tilting her chin down and kissing her.

It’s sweet on his end, but he’d be remiss to not notice how she pulls a little closer, soft breasts pressing against his chest and her hands winding into his hair.

“Turn around, Lup,” he mumbles, tilting his mouth against hers to catch her lips in one last, lingering kiss as he guides her hips with his hands.

She rotates as directed, catching his lips for as long as she can before she turns away from him. “Got something in mind, Bear?” Her voice is teasing, but the shower isn’t loud enough to cover the undercurrent of hopeful want in her tone.

“I’m gonna touch you, Lup,” and it’s not a question as Barry brings his hands up around her petite form. His palms are big enough to cover her breasts, and he squeezes at them before catching the pebbled nub of one nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolling it. His other hand dips to her stomach and presses against the soft expanse of skin there.

It makes her press back against him, and affection thrums through him at the warm slide of her body against him. “You always feel so good.”

Barry slides his hand lower, and he feels her body tighten in his arms as he _almost_ slides a finger into her. The digit lingers at her fluttering entrance, and he chuckles softly against her ear. “You’re insatiable, Lup.” He catches the bottom of her ear between his lips, sucking softly before working his way down to her neck. “I love it.”

“Well, I’ve got a couple’a decades of pining to catch up on now, you know,” she murmurs and relaxes her body. Her head lolls to the side, and her hands come to rest over his own. Her touch hovers over the hand at her breast, but she nudges the other hand closer, grinding his palm over her clit.

“Oh, I know,” he smiles against the pulse pounding in her neck and kisses her. It’s a soft kiss to match how he gropes at her chest and slowly slides his finger into her. She’s soaked, and he presses another finger into her without hesitation. “You’re so warm, Lup.”

She moans as Barry’s fingers find her g-spot, and he bends his wrist to make space for his thumb to rub at the area above her clit.

She grinds down onto his hand, hair sticking to them both as she tries to look at him. “Oh, fuck,” she whispers, and one of her arms comes up to wind around the side of his head, fingers caressing his cheek before it knots, trembling, in his short hair.

“Nice?” he entreats, dropping his other hand to take over rubbing at her clit (slowly—so slowly, he doesn’t want to overstimulate her, and the soft rolling of her hips into his touch makes him dizzy with affection.)

“Uh-huh,” she sighs out, and her hips start to stammer down against him more abruptly. He can feel her shivering; her body tenses around his fingers as he pushes them deeper into that slick heat.

Barry loves the feeling of Lup around him, and it’s lewd how he nearly groans at the way she trembles in his arms as he crooks his fingers inside her. He muffles himself in the hot, soft, damp skin of her neck, kissing gently before he feels her moaning. The feeling of her voice against his lips makes his mind spin, and he bites at her without restraint, letting his control slip away as he nudges her further along. She’s lovely, she’s _lovely_ , and now she wakes up in his arms every morning and lets him explore her in the most intimate ways possible.

Gratitude surges through him at the same time as a flare of heat from her soft noises, and Barry knows he wants to give her more, wants to give her all of him until she’s a quivering mess.

So he draws back to add a third finger. Barry presses them against her, and she whimpers.

“Let me in, love,” he kisses down her neck, following his bright red marks with softer pink ones, nudging her legs apart with his other hand to give himself the room he needs to sink into her again.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Lup babbles, her free hand scratching lines into his forearm before she grabs hard at his elbow. “Barry, I, ah, _please_ —”

Her body is so close to him. They’re pressed together at every point, his chest is against her back, he has a leg held between her knees to help keep her upright, and he rocks his hand forward in her to press against that sweet spot again. He rubs at her clit a little more quickly, reveling in the way it makes her muscles clench and unclench.

Her entire body shakes, and he keeps himself steady against her even as he pants words into her neck. “You’re so fuckin’ sexy, Lup.” He pushes harder against her and she keens. “Beautiful, too.”

The way her body moves against him becomes a little more erratic, everything from her thighs to her shoulders getting involved in trying to push down onto him. Her fingers pull tight in his hair and her hand scrambles for purchase against his arm. The water runs over them both, steam curling around their ankles as breathy noises part her lips.

He pulls her as close as he can, grinding against her g-spot and flicking his fingers over her achingly hard clit.

“I mean, shit, you made such a mess of me, I can’t wait to make you come like that again, get you all worked up, make you squirt all over my cock—”

Lup’s gasps cut off as she goes rigid in his arms with a strangled noise, orgasm hitting her even as Barry touches her though it. The way her body clenches around him feels amazing, and he pulls her close, wraps his body around her own, and revels in her pleasure.

She comes down slowly, shuddering and breathing heavy as he moves his hands up to turn her to face him and cradle her in his arms.

Her body is pliant, and she leans against him with a contented noise. Her natural hair sticks to him in wet clumps when she drops her head to his shoulder as if she’s made of metal, but he nuzzles into her to hum contentedly against her ear.

“I love you, Barry.” Lup whispers, winding her arms around his shoulders.

The water is still warm, and he kisses her slowly, deeply, under the steaming flow. “Love you too,” he whispers, and his eyes slip shut as she draws in once more. He feels her smile as they kiss, and the sensation is whole and good and lovely; the warm press of their bodies makes his heart soar. Her lips are soft, and Barry sighs at the overall sensation of _rightness_ floating through him. She’s his best friend, his lover, his research partner, his _anchor_ , and the weight of his love for her settles over him like a warm blanket.

He runs his hands over her back and she rests her head on his shoulders.

Eventually his occasional twists of the knob further and further to the “H” don’t keep the water hot, and he pulls away from her to rinse off.

She does the same, a quick contortion of bodies interspersed with occasional mumbles of “I just gotta reach—” “hand me that soap?”

The actual showering part of their shower doesn’t last long. Lup finishes and steps out of the stall first, and Barry hears the sink turn on.

When he follows her, she’s looking closely into a spot on the mirror she wiped clear and pressing at some light red marks on her neck. His glasses sit next to her, cleaned and dried.

He grabs them, but they fog up immediately. Lup giggles.

It’s the sweetest, most airy sound, and he reaches for her for the umpteenth time. Barry kisses her through his now-complete blindness, and she yelps. “Hey! I just dried off!”

“Don’t care.” He snarks back, wrapping his arms around her and leaning in to peer at the marks on her neck. “Huh. Oops.”

“How about you _pretend_ to be regretful, babe?” Lup teases, tapping his nose. She glances out into their room, peering at the clock above the door. “Huh, showering together didn’t save much time. We should be in the lab by now.”

He scoffs and lets her go, moving to finish drying off. “Yeah, we better get moving, huh?”

They dress quickly; Lup borrows a big turtleneck of his and rolls the sleeves up to her elbows to make it fit. “We’re lucky this plane is cold,” she says, fingers lingering over the fabric concealing his marks. “Otherwise they’d tease us nonstop.” She pulls her hair into a wet braid, plaiting it easily to keep it away from her face.

“They’re going to tease us anyway,” Barry sighs, kicking on his jeans and tucking in his shirt.

She takes his hand. “Yeah, well, alright, I’m ready to face the music if you are, babe.” She winks at him and pokes her tongue out.

It’s a silly face, and Barry giggles. “Sure, sure, let’s go eat some food and do some science.”

“Hell yeah.” The door to the room slides open automatically, and they walk down the hall hand-in-hand. “I love you, Bear.”

“I love you too, Lu,” he says, kissing her cheek.

Her hand fits wonderfully in his, and it’s the start of another great day.

(Taako tears into them the instant they walk into the kitchen, but in spite of the embarrassment, he doesn’t think he’d change a thing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @ Kippdom! Also many thanks to the NSFW TAZ fic Discord for continuing to enable me, y'all are the best <3


End file.
